


Communication

by Iron_Eirlyssa (Eirlyssa)



Series: Eirlyssa's 2018 Bingo Fills [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, I genuinely cannot write smut, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, So this became the fill, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, WinterIron Bingo Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlyssa/pseuds/Iron_Eirlyssa
Summary: Tony maintained that, if Steve had only beenclearer, none of this would have happened. Probably. At least a third wouldn't have happened.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Tony Stark Bingo 2018 square S3: Shibari, as well as the WinterIron Bingo Adventure square O4: Threesomes and moresomes.
> 
> I am suspecting this is rather less smutty than either of those squares were intended, but I can't really write smut, so instead there's this. Hope you find it funny!

To be fair, Tony didn’t think he was the only one to blame for this.

He was about a third to blame, if he were to be asked. Which he wasn’t, because Bucky and Steve were both looking at him like he was _fully_ to blame. And that wasn’t fair.

It had started with a conversation the three of them had. They were getting comfortable in the relationship, and at least Tony was starting to believe that they weren’t going to end up leaving him in the end. So things were good.

Steve had been the one to speak up (which meant he took _at least_ a third of the blame, especially because of his lack of clarity). “There’s something that I’ve been… looking into. And I’ve been wondering if it would be a good idea for us. Because we’ve been together for a while, and… Well, I thought it could be… nice. Maybe help us all.” He didn’t really seem comfortable asking, but since he never usually liked asking for anything anyway, that didn’t really alarm Tony - or Bucky, from what he could see.

The two of them shared a look before facing Steve again. “You can always ask, and we could probably try, and see if your idea works?” Bucky nodded beside him. It was how they’d done things until now, and sometimes things didn’t work and sometimes they did.

“There was this… Shibaru… I thought we could look into it?” Steve asked, hesitant. At that point, Tony did admit he shouldered some of the blame at least. Then again, so did Bucky.

“Sounds like a good idea, honestly. I don’t see the problem?” Bucky had never been one to be concerned about a lot of things, the easygoing one between the three of them when it came to most things. Which had contributed to Tony’s confusion.

Shrugging, he started mentally planning. “We’d have to look into it, of course. Prepare well - make sure we know what we’re doing. And I can’t really make promises. But we could try?”

True, he could have been clearer. But so could either Steve or Bucky, really, so again he felt the blame was fairly easy to divide. “Alright, so we all look into it, see what we think would work and what wouldn’t. Might want to see about following some sort of course…” Bucky mused. Looking back, Tony thought maybe he should have been the one to figure it out, considering both Steve and Tony seemed a bit more concerned about things. But then again, as mentioned, he tended to be the more easygoing anyway.

“Would two weeks from now work?” Steve asked. “That way, there’s enough time to prepare, make sure we know what we’re doing, and we can all see about getting some supplies we think would be good?”

All three of them agreed. And yes, Steve had mentioned it by name, which absolved him of _some_ of the blame at least, but he then continued to be vague enough despite the lack of judgment from either of his partners that neither of them had realized that what Steve had said didn’t mean what they thought it meant.

Which explained why, two weeks later, Steve showed up with various kinds of rope and some steel rings.

Which explained why, two weeks later, Bucky showed up with a comfortable mat and different bottles of massage oil.

And Tony swore up and down that it also explained why, two weeks later, he showed up with multiple soft pillows to spread through the Tower, a multitude of toys, two dog bowls and Rosie on a gorgeous red and gold leash.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm just imagining JARVIS is laughing silently from the servers, because he _knew_ no one was on the same line, but this was too funny. Not to mention the bots thought it would be nice to have a furry sibling.)
> 
> (Edit: in case anyone is confused, Shibaru = aesthetic bondage, Bucky thought Shiatsu = a form of Japanese massage, and Tony brought a Shiba Inu to the party)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to come visit me on my [Tumblr](https://eirlyssa.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
